poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders/Transcript
This is the transcript for Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders. Opening/Alien Chase (The movie begins as we see space then we see the title "Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders" then we see the man listening to the radio screams in pain when he almost got deaf from a loud sound) Lauren: What happened? Max: I've got a blast from something. Lauren: Hey, your right. It's almost 1.20 on the meter. (Max puts his headphones back on) Max: I don't hear it anymore. Steve: Hey, what's going on? Lauren: We just got a reading. Max: A loud one. Steve: You're kidding () Max: Well, whatever it was it's gone now. Steve: Look I know you both want to work another shift here but I need to get some rest, too. Max: Well, we earned our pay from Uncle Sam today Lauren: Yeah, who knows we might have reached someone out there. Steve: Maybe they're already here. (The scan shows a dot) (Now we go to the Shaggy and Scooby are driving the mystery machine in the sandstorm while they are listening and dancing to rock music) Shaggy Rogers: Rock on, Scoob! Velma Dinkley: Would you guys mind keeping it down, we're trying to get some sleep back here. Rika Nonaka: Yeah, how am I suppose to sleep with all the rock music? Shaggy Rogers: Like we we're gonna wake you up anyway, girls. There's a town coming up and we need to stop for some chow. Scooby-Doo: Uh-huh! Fred Jones: (Yawning as he looks at his watch on his right wrist) But we just had dinner two hours ago. Tino Tonitini: Yeah, I thought you guys are full. Didn't you guys skip dessert? Carver Descartes: We had dessert, but Shaggy and Scooby skipped dessert. Shaggy Rogers: Yeah, but all this driving is making me hungry. Besides that's like 14 hours indog time Scooby-Doo: Yeah. (Scooby holds his breath and shows them his rib cages) Daphne Blake: This dust storm's really picking up. (The dust blocks Shaggy's path while driving) Shaggy Rogers: Like, I can't see a thing! (Shaggy drives the right side of the road without noticing the sign that says "No Trespassing United States Government") Fred Jones: Hey! What's with this road? Daphne Blake: And what's with that sound? Cal: I have no idea. (Then we see a light came out of nowhere behind the heroes, we get to see a large object flying above the mystery machine. The light blinds the heroes and then crashes into the catcus) Fred Jones: Is everyone all right? Shaggy Rogers: I'm okay. Henry Wong: Are you all right, Terriermon and Suzie? Terriermon: I'm fine. Suzie Wong: I'm okay. Renamon: Are you okay, Rika? Rika Nonaka: Yeah. Takato Matsuki: You okay, Jeri? Jeri Katou: Yeah. (The heroes gets out of the van) Velma Dinkley: What was that thing? Shaggy Rogers: I don't know, but it sure was big. Tara Duncan: Pretty big if you ask me. Velma Dinkley: Was it some kind of jet? Fred Jones: Not like any jet I've ever seen. Did you see how fast it was? (Suddenly they hear a loud noise) Shippo: What was that? (Velma opens the van's machine as it lets out a steam) Velma Dinkley: (coughing) Looks like the radiator's finished. Kagome Higurashi: Well that's bad news. Shaggy Rogers: Now what? Kim Possible: Guys, look. Ryo Akiyama: What is it, Kim? Fred Jones: That looks like a town. Can't be more than a mile away. Shaggy Rogers: Like you want us to walk across the desert... at night? Fred Jones: Well I'm not gonna carry ya. Shaggy Rogers: But there's snakes and stuff out there. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, a rattlesnake. (He mimics a rattlesnake) Kagome Higurashi: Any other ideas? Shaggy Rogers: Hey! I got an idea. How about if Scoob, Kagome, Shippo, Ron, Rufus, Alex, Serena, Mina, Sparrow, Jeri, Calumon and I stayed to guard the mystery machine. Jeri Katou: Great idea. Takato Matsuki: That's not a bad idea, guys. Velma Dinkley: That's a very brave thing to do, Scooby. Thank you. Scooby-Doo: Your welcome. All right, let's go. We'll be back with some help. And bring back some food, too! Shaggy Rogers: '''I know where Velma keeps the stash, Scoob! Oh, boy! No! Like, it's the last one! - Let go! - No! Mine! No, it's mine! '''Shaggy Rogers: C'mon, buddy. We'll split it 50-50. () Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks. A jackalope! I thought those things were fake. Scooby-Doo: Me, too! Shaggy Rogers: Hey, Put that down! (They chased the jackalope for the Scooby Snack) Shaggy Rogers: Come back here, you little horned thief! (The jackalope go under the fence as the others follow it, but now its gone.) Shaggy Rogers: Man, he's gone. (sees a glow) What's with that glow? Scooby-Doo: I don't know. Alex: Should we investigate? (Then the shadows of two figures appear behind them) Shaggy Rogers: Like there's something creepy behind us, isn't there? Scooby-Doo: (Turns to see silhouettes) Yeah. Real creepy. (The shadows reveals to be aliens) Kagome Higurashi: Yep, that's creepy alright. Ron Stoppable: A-A-ALIENS!!! Jeri Katou: Run! (They run off in terror while the aliens chases them as the song "Scooby-Doo! Where Are You" plays) Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you? We got some work to do now. Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you? We need some help from you now. Come on Scooby-Doo I see you. pretending you got a sliver. You're not fooling me,'cause I can see, the way you shake and shiver. You know we got a mystery to solve, so Scooby-Doo, be ready for your act. Don't hold back And, Scooby-Doo, if you come through, you're going to have yourself a Scooby Snack! That's a fact! Scooby-Dooby-Doo, here are you. You're ready and you're willing. If we can count on you, Scooby-Doo, I know we'll catch that villain. Lester's Story (The nine heroes crashes inside the small restaurant) Velma Dinkley: Now what? Kim Possible: We thought we told you guys to stay to keep an eye on the Mystery Machine. Shaggy Rogers: L-l-like... Aliens are after us! Scooby-Doo: Yeah! Aliens! Ron Stoppable: There outside, fight them, Kim! (Fred, Kim, Henry and Terriermon look outside to see no aliens are outside) Fred Jones: Aliens? We don't see any. Henry Wong: You guys are not serious are you? Kim Possible: '''Very funny, Ron. '''Shaggy Rogers: It's true! They were green and slimy and had big bug eyes! They were eight feet tall and glowing and had long creepy fingers. (Scooby growls acting like a alien) Shaggy Rogers: And and... (Goes to the doughnuts) Are those glazed? (They started eating each one of the doughnuts) Terriermon: And I thought they were gonna say something what's not real. Fred Jones: So, what about these aliens? Dot: No big deal, darlin'. Lots of people have seen them. Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! Dot: Yeah, that's why we all don't go out much after dark. Rika Nonaka: Have you seen them too? Dot: No, just the strange lights and the funny sounds at night. Velma Dinkley: Wow. Dot: (point to an old man) But he was taken aboard. Old man: '''I told you they're real! Them aliens are here to take over the world! '''Penny: Who is that? Dot: That there is Lester. He's a little tetched. Seigio: Lester, I told you to keep it down or you'll have to leave! (Lester mumbles in frustration, and sits back down) Seigio: He's think they experimented on him Shaggy Rogers: Experimented? Seigio: About a month ago, some local cattle vanished overnight without a trace. Dot: Yeah. A lot of folks moved out of town. (Some go to Lester, but Shaggy and Scooby sit still when Seigio gives them more food.) Seigio: You like to eat, no? (They go to Lester) Velma Dinkley: Um, excuse me. But we understand that you've had some contact with aliens. Lester: That's right, young lady. Take me aboard the ship that did. Velma Dinkley: Really? Sango: You mean to say they took you away. Lester: Settle down. (Everyone sits down as Lester begins to tell the story) Lester: The aliens just like your friends said. I was out last night... (Flashback starts) Lester (V.O.): By Scorpion Ridge. There was this loud humming sound. And a bright light came up from behind me. And the light got brighter! And brighter! Then I blacked out. I woke up strapped to a cold metal table inside a spaceship. These aliens were looking down at me. They stuck a bunch of wires on my head. They told me not to worry 'cause they just wanted to ask me... some questions? (Flashback ends) Tish Katsufrakis: What kind of questions? Lester: Like who I was... and what I'd seen that night, but then... (Outside we didn't hear what Lester was saying about his story as everyone gasp in horror) Daphne Blake: And then what? Jeri Katou: Were you... attacked? Lester: I don't remember much after that. I woke up the next morning, outside of my house. (Shaggy and Scooby continue eating) Fred Jones: Has anyone else in town has this experience? Lester: Don't know. If they had, they ain't telling it. Daphne Blake: Ohh, that's creepy. Fidget: That gives me the shivers. Digit: Figdet, you're a robot. You can't feel cold. Fidget: Oh yeah, I forgot. Lester: So, you youngings better watch out, or they'll take you aboard their spaceship, too!! (He accidentally knocks a burger off of Doties hand) Dot: WAH!! Lester! Lester: Sorry Dottie, it was an accident. Dot: Doh! What a mess! Velma Dinkley: Don't worry, Scooby will take care of it. (Scooby was going to eat the fallen burger, but Shaggy ate it before he does so) Velma Dinkley: Gotta be quicker on the draw there, Scooby. Tara Duncan: Okay, that's so disgusting when Shaggy eats a burger on the floor. Dot: Hey, Serge! I finally amit somebody who likes your cooking. Seigio: Haha. Very funny. Jake Long: Tino? Is that you? Tino Tonitini: '''Jake Long, Haley, Trixie, Spud? What are you guys doing here? '''Rika Nonaka: Uh? You know them? Carver Descartes: Yeah, we meet them before. Sango: Where actually? Lor McQuarrie: I... I thinks it's... Oh, I can't remember. Trixie Carter: So, who are your friends here? Tino Tonitini: Oh yeah. These are Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Serena, Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita, Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Jeri, Calumon, Suzie, Lopmon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Kazu, Guardromon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Gadget, Penny, Fidget and Gigit, Tara, Sparrow, Cal, Sam, Alex, Clover, and Britney. Britney: Nice to meet all of you. Arthur Spudinski: So what are you doing here, guys? Carver Descartes: Car trouble. We got lost in a sandstorm and crashed our van. And now the radiator's shut down. Jake Long: Is there a mechanic in this town? He can help you out. Takato Matsuki: We don't know. We haven't looked around town yet. And that Shaggy, Scooby, Kagome, Shippo, Ron, Rufus, Alex, Serena, Mina, Sparrow, Jeri, and Calumon saw aliens. Arthur Spudinski: Oh, cool! Can you tell us about them? Shaggy Rogers: Nope, not gonna do it. Jake Long: Aw man. Lester: I'll tell you about it. Haley Long: About the aliens? Lester: Yes ma'am. The aliens just like your friends said. I was out last night... (Flashback starts) Lester (V.O.): By Scorpion Ridge. There was this loud humming sound. And a bright light came up from behind me. And the light got brighter! And brighter! Then I blacked out. I woke up strapped to a cold metal table inside a spaceship. These aliens were looking down at me. They stuck a bunch of wires on my head. They told me not to worry 'cause they just wanted to ask me... some questions? (Flashback ends) Arthur Spudinski: Whoa! Fred Jones: So Lester, do you have any prove that you were abducted? Lester: Yep. I got pictures. Cal: Cool! Can we see them?! (Lester nods) Lester's House and Alien Collection (Now we go to the heroes and Lester enters a house and sees all the alien collections) Lester: Well, come on in. (The heroes are amazed by the collection) Velma Dinkey: Interesting. (They explore and look at the alien stuff) Fred Jones: Have you uh.. told the media about your experience, Lester? Lester: Sure. Yeah, a number of times. But they think I'm some kind of nut! Fred Jones: Uh-huh. Jake Long: That explains alot. (Shaggy, Scooby, and Clover open a closet door and an alien doll fell out, scaring them.) Lester: Hey! Be careful with that! Shaggy Rogers: Like, is this the kind of spaceship you went on? Clover: Because alien spaceships, cramps my style. Lester: Yep. Somethin' like that. Fred Jones: But you said you have pictures. Lester: You bet I do. Lots of pictures. (He pulls the sheets off revealing the pictures we're actually paintings) Daphne Blake: Oh, paintings. Rika Nonaka: That's what the pictures are? Paintings? Tish Katsufrakis: (In Twilight Sparkle's voice) Are you kidding me? Lester: Yep. I'm a landscape artist. Serena Tsukino: Uh, They're pretty nice, Lester. Lester: Well, thank ye. Eh. Yeah, I been trying to show people the danger out there, but no one is believing me. Inspector Gadget: I see. (Daphne sees the painting with a ship) Daphne Blake: Hey. (picks it up) This looks like the ship we saw earlier. Scooby-Doo: Reah. Fred Jones: We don't even know we saw a ship. Velma Dinkley: Well we know we saw something. Daphne Blake: Lester, what are these? Lester: SALF dishes. The government put them up about a year ago. Daphne Blake: What are they for? Lester: SALF means Search for Alien Life Forms. Velma Dinkley: They send and monitor messages to and from space, hoping to find intelligent life. Lester: Ever since they built them dishes, aliens started to show up. (Shaggy breaks the model ship) And I know why. Fred Jones: Why? Lester: TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! Inuyasha: We already heard you said that word back at the restaurant! Kagome Higurashi: Inuyasha! Sit boy! (The force pulls Inuyasha to the ground) Jake Long: That's gonna hurt. (Scooby, Shaggy, and Clover try to fix the broken model spaceship, as Lest sees them, they hid it behind them.) Fred Jones: I think Lester's has been painting in the sun too long. Trixie Carter: Yeah, that old dude is crazy. Velma Dinkley: Maybe, but there may be a connection between those dishes and the aliens. I think we should investigate. Sam: Good idea, Velma. That way, we'll about the SALF dishes and the aliens. Lester: I got more pictures in the back room. You want to see 'em? Fred Jones: No, thanks. Is there a hotel in this town? Lester: There ain't no hotel. But you're welcome to stay here for the night. Daphne Blake: You're very kind, but... Lester: You ladies can sleep in the back room. Trixie Carter: Now we're talking! Lester: Used to be the kids' 'til they moved out. And you, young people can sleep on the couch. Spud: Cool! Shaggy Rogers: Like, what about us? Clover: Hello, where are we gonna sleep? Kagome Higurashi: Is there another bedroom, besides the backroom? Jeri Katou: No. And I'm getting sleepy. Lester: Don't worry, I've got a place for you, too. But quit touching my stuff! (Now we go to the rooftop we see Lester opens the door with his right arm while he's holding the blanket with his left arm as Shaggy, Scooby, Kagome, Clover, and Jeri climbs up) Shaggy Rogers: Wow! It's pretty groovy up here! Scooby-Doo: Uh-huh. Clover: Wow. Check out the view. Jeri Katou: I'll say. Lester: Yep, it's nice ain't it. Now you people get a good night rest. (He threw the blanket with his right arm as it covers Shaggy and this also scares Scooby thinking Shaggy is a ghost as he removes the blanket) Shaggy Rogers: Thanks Lest. Jeri Katou: Thank you, Lester. Kagome Higurashi: Hope you get a good night sleep too. Shaggy Rogers: Oh, uh. Sorry Scoob. (Now they went to sleep, until the aliens arrived) The Aliens abduct Shaggy, Scooby, Kagome, Clover, and Jeri (Later we see everyone sleeping, then we go to Shaggy, Scooby, Kagome, Clover, and Jeri sleeping when a spaceship appears above then and hooks comes to get them) Shaggy Rogers: Like, uh, turn off the nightlight, Scoob. (Then the claws got their beds, and take them aboard to the UFO and it flies off) - - Jeri Katou: (She wakes up and sees the aliens) Aliens! Clover: (She wakes up too) What's wrong? (Sees the aliens) AAAHHH!!!! The aliens are real! (struggles) We're strapped down! I can't get lose! Kahome Higurashi: Where are we? - Shaggy Rogers: (sleeping) Not now, Scoob. I gladly accept the possesion of food critic for your magazine. Scooby, Clover, Kagome, and Jeri: SHAGGY!! (Shaggy sees aliens beside him) Shaggy Rogers: Aliens! (struggles) Hey! Let us, go! Like, we taste terrible. We're all stringy. (Then the alien puts his finger on Shaggy's head) Scooby: Reah, ringy. Alien #1: Do not fear us, Earth creatures. Shaggy Rogers: Like it's too late for that, man. (One of the aliens strips wire to Scooby) Shaggy Rogers: Like, come on guys, don't you need to phone home or something? Jeri Katou: Your not gonna eat our brains are you? (Shaggy laughed with the alien put a wire on his neck, and Scooby laughed along with him) Alien #1: Cooperate and you will not be harmed. () Clover: What does he mean by that? Kagome Higurashi: I think that is what he means. () Alien #1: We'll be released of your questioning and physical examination. Shaggy Rogers: Like sorry. But our health plans don't cover physicals. Jeri Katou: I'm too young to be experimented! Clover: And I'm to beautiful! - - - - - - - Shaggy, Scooby, Kagome, Clover and Jeri Meets Crystal and Amber (The next day we see two silhouettes) Woman: Hey man, are you like alright? (Shaggy, Scooby, Clover, Kagome, and Jeri woke up) Jeri Katou: Oh... my head. Where are we? Kagome Higurashi: How did we end up getting here? - - - Shaggy Rogers: Norville. Crystal: Norville? Shaggy Rogers: But everyone calls me, Shaggy. Groovy Song (Later at the diner) - - - Sango: Who's that? Lester: She's some sort of nature photographer, haven't been around since last week. (Shaggy and Scooby walked in with loving joy, and Kagome and Jeri came in also) Fred Jones: Hey, where are you guys been? Daphne Blake: And who is that girl? Shaggy Rogers: Her name's Crystal, she's wonderful. - - - I met by chance a girl in bell-bottom pants and she likes to say "Groovy" She came out of the blue And in an instant I knew Everything would be Groovy For her, I'd climb a mountain Swim the deepest ocean I'd even help her shopping That's the depth of my devotion It will be A dream come true She's even got a doggy for Scooby-Doo! How groovy Just us two So groovy (Scooby: Don't forget Scooby-Doo!) Groovy Our love will never be blue I'll take this girl On a tour of the world Going port to port (Groovy) We'll spend all our time Every single last dime At the best food courts Groovy! Her smile's so bright it lights up My romantic feelings And best of all she's so tall like, I won't have to reach for high things! And even when I'm chasing ghosts I'll quit in time for dinner Six o'clock at the most! How groovy Just us two So groovy (Scooby-Doo: Don't forget Scooby Doo!) Our love will never be blue She'll cook me all my favorites Six or seven helpings And when it comes to say "I do" We'll have a tie dye wedding Our house will be So very fine We'll fill it up with stuff from 1969! How groovy Just us two So groovy And Shaggy Jr. too! Groovy And maybe some baby dogs, too (Scooby: Aww, heeheeheeheeheehee!) How groovy (groovy) So groovy (groovy) How groovy Fade - - - Lita: '''Please I'm in love with Shaggy. '''Kim Possible: '''Getting jealous, Lita? '''Lita: '''What makes you think I'm jealous? '''Ron Stoppable: '''I see that look. And besides Kim and I get jealous of each other. (Kim punches Ron) '''Ron Stoppable: Ow. - - - Shaggy Rogers: Like, they'd found us, out in the middle of the desert. Jake Long: What we're you doing out there? Shaggy Rogers: Oh yeah, I think Scoob and I we're abducted by aliens last night. (Everyone was shocked) Clover: And hello, Kagome, Jeri, and I were abducted along with them. Tara Duncan: You, Kagome, and Jeri were abducted, too? What happened? - - -- Velma Dinkley: They didn't hurt you, did they? Shaggy Rogers: We don't remember. Clover: Yeah, everything was a total blurr after that. The Gang meets the SALF members/Shaggy and Scooby's date at Scorpion Range - - Going inside a cave Gold!/"The Aliens are here" Shaggy and Scooby: Gold! (The look around the gold) Amber: Wow. - Jeri Katou: That is a lot of gold! Clover: We're so gonna be rich! Alex: Totally! - - - - Shaggy Rogers: So who do you think owns all this gold? () Scooby-Doo: R-r-railens!! Shaggy Rogers: Aliens? What would aliens want with gold? Crystal: That's them, Shaggy. () They're here from outer space They're knocking at the door Are they here for a party, or do they want more? Watch out! We're not alone I wish they'd just phone home The aliens are here To get the human race The aliens are here We've gotta get out of this place The aliens are here They're icky, bug-eyed beings from outer space Ugly, green and slimy all over the place Who knows just what they'll do? If they grab you, say toodle-oo, dude The aliens are here They're out in force tonight The aliens are here We better keep out of their sight The aliens are here If they catch you on their ship, they'll experiment on you And turn you into something for their interstellar zoo, dude! Beware, you better hide! They're closing in on every side! Oh, no! The aliens are here They're dropping in our face The aliens are here We gotta get outta this place The aliens are here The aliens are here Aliens' Identity/Steve, Max, and Lauren's plan () Daphne Blake: You monsters! Fred Jones: You won't get away with this! Rika Nonaka: You'll pay for the trouble you costed! Alien #1: Silence earthlings, you should not have interfered. Velma Dinkley: You can give up the hoaxy alien siraid now, Steve! (The aliens were surprised and one of the alien takes off the mask, revealing to be Steve) Steve: So, you've figured it out, uh? Velma Dinkley: Wasn't hard. Trixie Carter: How did you know it was him and the SALF crew? Takato Matsuki: Yeah, I don't understand. (Then the two aliens unmasked themselves, revealing to be Laura and Max. Steve: Well, it doesn't matter now. Tara Duncan: Why would scientists like you do this? Cal: Yeah, what is the meaning of this! Laura: Are you kidding? Do you have any idea, how much gold is down here. Velma Dinkley: You guys are giving scientists a bad name. You should be doing your jobs instead of looking for gold. Max: I was doing my job when I step onto this mine. Fred Jones: What do you mean? - Villains Attack/Crystal and Amber's Alien Transformation Fred Jones: So what's with the Alien costumes?! Steve: Something to scare the locals so they won't come snooping around. - - - Britney: So now what are you gonna do to us? - - - - - Final Battle - - Jake Long: Dragon up! - - - Rika Nonaka: Give me that stupid thing! (She grabs Dr. Facilier's talisman, then threws it and smashes it into pieces) Dr. Facilier: No! No! Gah!! How am I gonna pay back my dept! (He gasp and sees the spirits) Friends! Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! Dr. Facilier: No! I'm not ready at all! In fact, I've got lots of more plans! Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! Dr. Facilier: This is just a mindless send back and a major operation... AAA!!!... Soon as I look for another spell, we'll be back in business! I still got that stupid kid and the rest of the heroes locked away... I just need a little more time. (Gasp and sees a giant statue) No! Don't please no! (The shadow grabs and drags him away) GAH!!! Just a little more time! I'd promise I'll pay y'all back! I promise! (Screams) (The statue shuts it's mouth as a gravestone of Dr. Facilier appears) - - - - - - - Daphne Blake: Shaggy, Scooby! Those aliens are Crystal and Amber! Shaggy Rogers: What are you talking about? Velma Dinkley: Look at them! () Crystal: Shaggy, help! Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks. Those are the girls. Crystal and Amber's Final Goodbye Crystal: I have another confession... Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers: Like, I know. You're not a government agent. Crystal: Well actually, we are. But not from Earth. We were sent by our world to investigate signals from your planet. Amber: Transmitted from the south station. Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers: Zoinks! You can talk? Amber: Yes, quite well! Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers: Like, dig that, Scoob! A talking dog! Scooby Doo: surprised Ryeah! Fred: to Velma and Daphne Imagine that. Ending (Later the police them arrest Max, Steve and Laura along with Lester) Steve: Yeah, yeah, and we would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for those meddling... Officer: Quiet you! - - - - - - - Shaggy Rogers: We're just completely destroyed. That's all. Scooby-Doo: Reah, restroyed. Fred Jones: Yeah, I know. But you'll get over it. Miroku: He's right. Ryo Akiyama: You still got us. Lita Kino: And you got me, Shaggy. I still love you. Penny: Don't worry, I sure you too will forget about it and move on. (They walked to the Mystery Machine) Shaggy Rogers: Yeah, but it's going to take a long, long time. Velma Dinkley: Oh guys, you'd must one. Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Punkasaurus0530